


Plans

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Community: fluffbingo, Fluff, Fluff Bingo Quarter 2, M/M, Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama, Parents, Rough Foreplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-23 23:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Sakumo comes home from an irritating day - being cooped up in the village disagrees with him, even if it is only while he's healing - to find his mate has made careful plans and is lying in wait for him.





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Surprise' space on my [](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/)**fluffbingo** card for 2019 Q2.

“Tadaima!” Sakumo called as he shed his sandals and vest by the door. He cocked his head curiously when there was a reply in a low, soft voice, but no echo in a piping yip.

He followed his ears to find his mate lounging on a plush fur against a heap of cushions by the kitchen door out into the garden, which had been opened to allow the air in, and his nose informed him he’d been quite lucky and his mate had felt like cooking once he finished work in his lab today. “Hello, lovely.” Sakumo greeted, and Orochimaru tipped his head towards Sakumo with a smile, a lock of hair sliding over his face. He extended a hand and Sakumo went to him happily, clasping it and drawing Orochimaru to his feet as he began to rise.

“Hello, darling.” Orochimaru returned, voice warm and fond, and leaned in for a kiss as he slid a hand up Sakumo’s side. “Long day?”

Sakumo huffed. “Mission Room isn’t a strain.” he said, half a lie, because being cooped up there for the length of a shift grated at him, particularly with the noise of teams and solo nin coming in and out all day, chattering and bringing scents from a hundred places to his irritated nose. The longer he’d been shut up in the village the more of an irritant it was to be there, and he was getting quite tired of it. “Just bored.”

“Mm.” Orochimaru’s eyes were warm as they met his, but still sharp and knowing . “If you say so.” He kissed Sakumo again, palm rubbing up across his ribs just firmly enough to make him groan at the pressure without actually causing pain. The bones were all but healed, solid once more but still regaining their prior flexibility.

Sakumo nuzzled his mate’s face, breathing in the curious scent peculiar to Orochimaru himself, the familiar traces of ink and parchment, the flavour of the tang from his work of the day overlaid by the same spices he could smell from the stove. “Where’s Kakashi, love?” he asked absently as he caught hold of Orochimaru by the hips and stole another kiss from his indulgent mate’s smiling mouth. For Kakashi to be absent when Orochimaru was cooking and Sakumo had just returned home, he suspected their cub had put a little too much into playing today and had probably dropped into an early, hard sleep.

“Minato-kun is watching him.” Orochimaru said lightly, allowing himself to be brought closer with a peaceable hum.

Sakumo froze. “He’s not here?” he asked for confirmation, fingers tightening on Orochimaru’s hips.

“. . .no, darling.” Orochimaru said gently, drawing back enough to look Sakumo in the face without actually pulling away. Sakumo tightened his grip anyway, reflexively. “Are you all right? We can get him now if you need him home.” he said, voice soft, one hand caressing Sakumo’s cheek.

Sakumo shook his head slightly. “No, of course not, if everything is. . . Is Minato all right to watch him?” he asked nervously. Kakashi was . . . a handful. And while he was generally not ill-behaved, if he threw a tantrum . . . or grew frightened . . . or. . .

Orochimaru kissed his cheek. “He insists he is up to the task. Kakashi was content to play with him today and to go with him this evening. Minato has antivenin and I left one of my snakes with them. If Kakashi wants to come home at any time or Minato cannot handle him, she will let us know.” he soothed, stroking Sakumo’s cheek and down over his jaw.

Sakumo nodded understanding, settling a little, then stilled. He met his mate’s eyes. “For how long is Minato-kun watching our cub?” he asked slowly.

Orochimaru smirked slightly. “Until tomorrow after breakfast, if Kakashi doesn’t need us in the night.” he said slyly. Which was a distinct possibility, he’d never been away from their den overnight without one of them before, but he very well might _not_. Sakumo shifted a little restlessly, and Orochimaru hummed, petting his side again and stepping away, with perhaps slightly more sway in his step than usual. “Dinner only needs a bit more time.” he said mildly, checking on the pots on the stove.

They hadn’t had a full night alone without their cub at least in the house since he’d been born. A part of Sakumo fretted for his cub, but he knew Orochimaru was just as protective, and Minato was a good, smart boy. The rest of him was focused on the prospect of being _completely_ alone with his mate, in their home, with no need for seals or care for listening cub ears.

Sakumo lunged for his mate, catching Orochimaru between himself and the counter - a little harder than he’d intended, but Orochimaru only let out a soft hiss and arched under his hands, pressing into his weight. “Certain you don’t need Minato-kun to bring Kakashi back?” Orochimaru asked lightly, even as his hips wriggled in Sakumo’s hold, pressing back even more firmly against Sakumo.

Sakumo snarled and sank his teeth into Orochimaru’s shoulder, making him gasp, hands sliding forwards over the counter as he jerked, body bowing a little further forwards. “Mm,” Sakumo rumbled, lifting his head and nosing Orochimaru’s ear, “don’t say his name.”

Orochimaru laughed softly, stretching his neck and sending a few drops of blood skating down over his collarbone, then looking around at Sakumo with a wicked smile. Sakumo braced himself, a growl building in his throat already, _knowing_ his contrary mate, but Orochimaru only shifted upwards until his back was snug against Sakumo’s chest once more.

“ _Sakumo_.” he moaned, reaching one hand up and back to Sakumo, golden eyes heavy-lidded.

Sakumo quickly loosened his grip, taking a small step backwards to allow Orochimaru space to turn, facing him. He wound himself close as soon as he had, kissing along Sakumo’s jaw in a way that made his instincts sing.

“Dinner,” Orochimaru said, sliding a hand up Sakumo’s back, “will be at least an hour yet.” He took a single step back, drawing Sakumo with him, and turned his head aside - baring the sleek lines of his neck, accentuated by the shallow, bloody mark of Sakumo’s fangs - to glance at the plush nest he had been lounging in when Sakumo returned home, spread almost across the open doorway.

Sakumo pounced, and Orochimaru let himself be carried down onto the fur with a throaty sound of appreciation even as they hit the floor hard. He wound his hands into Sakumo’s hair, drawing him in for a rough kiss as his own hands sought Orochimaru’s obi. The plants outside rustled in the low breeze that flirted across their bodies as clothing began to fall away.

**Author's Note:**

> (My other works from this quarter of fluffbingo are collected [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Kfluffbingo2019Q2).)
> 
> Come say hello over on [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org)!


End file.
